


Humiliation

by orphan_account



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes. He moves to get up but is met with strong muscular hands pinning him in place<br/>Bloodthirsty eyes stare at him through the darkness, and a sharp white smile dripping with evil accompanies them.<br/>"Hello, Vinny." A low malicious voice growls. Vinny's blood runs cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation

Vinny slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes. He moves to get up, but is met with strong muscular hands pinning him in place.  
Bloodthirsty eyes stare at him through the darkness, and a sharp white smile dripping with evil accompanies them.  
"Hello, Vinny." A low malicious voice growls. Vinny's blood runs cold.  
"H-hey." He stutters. The light of the eyes dims and Vinny feels soft hair brushing against his chin. He sucks in a breath of air and arches his back as he feels teeth around his jugular. "Please don't kill me." Vinny closes his eyes and waits for his throat to be ripped out with Evans sharp teeth. Although, this isn't really Evan, not anymore.  
Habit closes his jaw just a bit. Vinny moves to push him off, but he grabs his arms and holds them down to the bed.  
"Ah ah ahh," Habit moves so he's straddling Vinny's hips. "If you move I'll eat you alive." Vinny whimpers. That's definitely not an empty threat.  
He mewls as Habit moves up his shirt. The air is frigid and makes him shiver. Habit slowly lets go of one of Vinny's hands and puts his own hand on his chest. It's warm and feels strange against him. The pads of Habit's fingers trace down to his stomach, and he makes a small peep.  
Habit growls from deep in his throat, a warning that Vinny is to keep silent. Habit leans almost parallel with Vinny and slowly grinds his hardening cock against the leg of his pants. Vinny sucks in a short breath and holds it in his lungs, his eyes tightly squeezed shut.  
"Stay still, or I'll flay you." Habit threatens before slowly getting off Vinny. He turns on the light and laughs loudly as he stomps down the hall. Vinny is so afraid he listens and stays as still as he can, hardly daring to breathe. He swallows as he hears the monster coming back down the hall.  
Habit leans over Vinny's face, so close his hair brushes his face. There's something especially sadistic in his eyes.  
"Put these on." Habit thrusts a ball of cloth into Vinny's chest. He waits a few seconds before sitting up and looking at what he was given. Lacey light pink garter belt with little red roses, not happening.  
"I can't wear this!" Vinny exclaims. The sharp sound of a knife being unsheathed is heard, and he is immediately on his back, with the blade almost pushing into his collar bone.  
"Put it on. Right. Now." Habit presses the knife a bit harder into his skin.  
"Ok! Ok, ok fine." Vinny agrees. He would much rather get humiliated than cut. Habit doesn't exactly go easy when he cuts things. He gets up and starts walking toward the bathroom when his hair gets yanked, hard.  
"Right here." Habit demands. Vinny whimpers and manages a sound that could possibly be an agreement. Habit lets go, and Vinny reaches back to rub the sore spot. With shaky hands he unbuttons his pants, looking toward Habit with pleading eyes. He watches expressionlessly, eyes ghosting over his body. Vinny can't believe he's doing this, actually thinks that having his throat ripped out might have been better. It's a bit too late now, though, and Vinny blinks the water from his eyes as he slowly pulls down his pants. He turns around as he starts to pull down his underwear, but Habit drags the tip of his knife down his spine.  
"I want to see you." He commands. Vinny turns red in the face, voice about to protest. "If you don't want to comply, I'm sure we could find a compromise." Habit burst into laughter, stomping his foot on the ground and bending over, clutching his stomach. If Habit wants something, he gets it. Now if he had to use force to get it was another thing.  
Vinny sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"Ohh, don't cry." Habit's multi-toned voice isn't as reassuring as he means it to be. When Vince sniffles again he growled. "I said: stop." He grins maliciously and strides over, grabbing him by the hair once more. He yanked on Vinny's brown locks, bringing their faces closer together. Vince whimpers before Habit presses their lips together. Then Habit slowly walks Vinny against a wall, where he clips his knife to his pocket and holds both sides of Vinny's face in his hands. He kisses him heavily before trying to get his snake like tongue in Vinny's mouth.  
When he isn't given what he wants he stops kissing him and growls. He slaps Vince across the face and points to the garter belt still clutched between his fingers.  
"Put it on." He demands, walking back to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Vince is shaking terribly, but he manages to do as he was told. He hooks the tights to the panties and rubs his eyes, his cheeks burning with humiliation.  
"Spin for me." Habit cackles.  
Vinny lets his head drop in shame and slowly spins in a circle. He can feel the tears coming back to his eyes, why him? Couldn't Habit pick up a hooker or a slut?  
"Good. Good," Habit purrs. "Can you go on your knees for me?"  
"I don't wanna." Vince shakes his head. He's getting tired of these games. He won't get down on his fucking knees and do tricks like a show dog.  
"I thought it was simpler than this. Although, it's no trouble really." Habit is being unusually calm. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a leather collar. Then out comes a chain leash. Habit chucks darkly and stands up, smiling like an insane man. Knowing him he probably was.  
Vinny took a step closer to the door, moving backward steadily as Habit moves forward. When Habit starts to growl, though, he turns around and bolts out the bedroom door like a rabbit. Habit chases him down the hall, and through the kitchen. In the living room, Vinny tries to hide behind the couch. The whole thing is like a game of keep away, and quickly Habit wins. Grasping Vince by the hair, he drags him close enough to fasten the collar. He doesn't do it hard enough to choke, just enough to make it chafe at his skin.  
"Oh, I can play your game." Habit chuckles. Habit yanks on the leash, pulling Vinny by the neck. "Come on now. We've just started the fun!" Vince is furious but follows, lest he wants Habit to yank on the chain.  
They get back to the bedroom and Habit sits down on the edge if the bed with a flourish. Vince stays as far out as the leash will allow, although this brings a scowl to Habit's face. With a hard tug on the leash, Vinny is dragged closer. He coughs and reaches up to fumble with the collar before getting smacked by Habit.  
"Don't touch. If you want it a bit looser you have to ask nicely." He grins from ear to ear. Vinny just sighs and hangs his head.  
"Will you please loosen the collar?" He asks.  
"Who's collar is it?" Habit eggs him on.  
"It's your collar." /Smack!/  
"Wrong."  
Vin sighs again. "It's my collar Habit." He's disgusted as he says the words, but Habit is enraptured. Habit grins and leans over to adjust the tightness of the collar. Vinny can breathe, but it's still a close fit.  
"Finally, the main event!" Habit exclaims. Quickly he wraps the leash around his hand a few times before pulling the belt out of his pants. He flings that to some part of the room to be tripped over later. Then he unfastens the button on his ripped blue jeans and drags down the zipper. He lowers his pants and underwear to his ankles.  
"Wouldn't want those gettin' in the way." He chuckles mostly to himself. As soon as the belt came undone, Vinny closed his eyes. "Come on now." Habit grabs one of Vin's wrists and places his hand on his cock. He tries to pull his hand back, but Habit's grip is too tight. Vinny is slowly drawing into himself, and Habit isn't having any of it. He unsheathes his knife and puts the blade against Vinny's exposed neck.  
"Now you listen to me you little fucker. You are going to do as I fucking tell you when I fucking tell you to. Otherwise, I'll hang your guts on the wall like Christmas decorations. Get me?" He quickly slashes Vinny across the neck.  
He reaches up quickly and finds that it's bleeding profusely. He looks down at his blood covered hands and feels sick.  
"Vince! Fucking look at me, you little cunt. That's a warning. Now the faster we get this done, the faster you can go put a bandaid on your boo-boo." He taunts. "Do I have to do everything for you?" Vinny starts to shake but manages to look down toward his task.  
Looking at Habit's dick makes him gag, but tentatively he reaches out with one blood-soaked hand. He grips it just below the head, circling his fingers around Habit's girth. Vince can feel the bile rising in his throat, but continues to move forward. His sits on his knees for better leverage, and moves his hand down toward the base slowly. The blood acts as lubricant, making Vinny's hand slip along Habit's cock.  
It seems like an eternity before Vinny is comfortable going at a pace that Habit enjoys.  
He makes a noise between a growl and a purr, and it makes Vinny feel vile.  
Vince moves his hand up and down slowly, and it feels almost like a gentle massage to Habit. The tension in his shoulders works its way out, and he runs his fingers through his own hair, marveling at how simply wonderful it feels. Habit lays down on the bed and sighs contentedly. He quickly notices this isn't going to get him off anytime soon, though.  
Vince can feel a steady stream of blood making its way down the side of his neck. "Um... Habit? How close are you?" He asks anxiously. How much more of this does he have to do?  
"Oh, I'm nowhere close." Habit laughs. "Although I'm sure you could speed things up by putting it in your mouth." He lifts his head and peeks down at Vinny.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbles. "I have a really weak gag reflex."  
"Then it looks like we're gonna be here a while." Habit settles back down on the bed with his feet hanging over. He hears Vinny sigh and chuckles to himself, but it turns into a gasp. He shoots up without moving his pelvis that much and looks down at Vince with wide eyes. He looks back up, and fuck, he looks delectable with the tip of Habits cock in his mouth.  
Vinny makes a soft humming noise of confusion and Habit about doubles over. One hand props himself up on the bed, as he other runs through Vinny's hair.  
"That's it." Habit praises, his voice husky and breathless. He pulls Vinny's hair toward him, forcing him to go farther down his cock. Vince closes his eyes and opens his mouth a bit more, his tongue sliding along the bottom of Habit's shaft.  
Habit isn't a complete jerk, though, and doesn't force too much down Vinny's throat.  
Ever so slowly Vinny pulls up, managing to look disgusted with himself during all of it, and then back down. Habit, hazy eyed and mouth watering, notices and 'helps' Vinny. He weaves his other hand through his hair and forces his head down quickly. Not all the way yet, but at least halfway down. Habit pauses as a shiver of pleasure runs down his back.  
Faster than Vinny would like, Habit begins to fuck his face. He can't believe how great it feels, he knows now why people would pay someone to do this. He lets out another moan as Vinny's throat starts to close up.  
Vince can tell it's not going to be good if Habit doesn't stop soon. In an effort to lessen the feeling of throwing up, he swallows repeatedly around Habit's dick. Habit should be close by now, if he can just hold on until he's finished-  
His thought is interrupted by Habit just about slamming his face all the way down his dick. Vince tries to move away, he's choking and he can't breathe, but Habit holds his head in place. He pants and throws his head back as he cums in Vinny's throat, doesn't let go until he's completely done. It's bitter and oily, although it doesn't taste particularly bad. If Vinny was doing this because he wanted to he would have swallowed it. But as soon as Habit's hands are out of Vinny's hair he moves back and lets out a stream of deep coughs. Bits of cum land on the floor and Vinny shakes as he dry heaves. He coughs a bit more, tears streaming out of his eyes again as he looks up.  
"That was great." Habit points finger guns at him and smiles wickedly. Then he jumps up and grabs his underwear off the floor, pulling them on quickly before grabbing Vinny by the arm. He puts him on the bed, and Vince is monetarily petrified, but then Habit snuggles up next to him.  
"This is how the people do it right? They go to sleep after?" He asks sleepily. Vinny would rather go take a shower and rinse his mouth before brushing his tongue 20 times, but if Habit wants something he gets it.  
"Yea. They go to sleep after." He sighs. The cut on his neck has just about crusted over, and Vinny feels lightheaded. Maybe if he just goes to sleep here next to Habit, he'll feel better when he wakes up. He yawns and closes his eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Have I Done?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609542) by [lieforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun)




End file.
